


Big Spoon/Little Spoon?

by SomethingBlue42



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Spoon Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is So Whipped, Dean's toxic masculinity run amok, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Little Spoon Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42
Summary: Dean Winchester is a fucking badass, okay? He’s been shot, stabbed, poisoned, cursed and beaten to a pulp. He’s fucking died. A lot. Mr. Tough-Guy considers himself to be the quintessential man’s man. He likes beer and burgers, he drives a muscle car of which he changes the oil personally and has an intrinsic fascination with things that go BOOM!Dean Winchester is the big spoon.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828072
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Big Spoon/Little Spoon?

**Author's Note:**

> [otp question meme master list](https://deanwinchesterfirstofhisname.tumblr.com/post/622737293151715328/otp-question-meme-master-list-who-is-the-most#_=_)

Dean Winchester is a fucking badass, okay? He’s been shot, stabbed, poisoned, cursed and beaten to a pulp. He’s fucking _died_. A lot. Mr. Tough-Guy considers himself to be the quintessential man’s man. He likes beer and burgers, he drives a muscle car of which he changes the oil personally and has an intrinsic fascination with things that go BOOM!

Dean Winchester is the big spoon. 

Dean Winchester goes to bed every night, at a very unreasonable hour and usually after a drink or two of brown liquor, to find his best friend and partner, an equally badass angel of the lord just shorter and slimmer, already curled up in the middle of the bed in a nest of blankets. Dean’s not saying he’s delicate because he did that once and learned his lesson, _thank you_ , by himself for a month until Castiel finally came back after Dean apologized like the man he is. Begrudgingly and once.

Dean Winchester is the big spoon, okay? Why is this even a question?

He has to be. It’s the only way he can get into bed with Cas taking up a surprising amount of space for being shorter and slimmer and curled into a ball. After he turns off the bedside light Cas always leaves on for him, he’s careful not to lift the blankets too high for too long or Cas catches the draft and makes _the most pitiful sound in the world, okay?_ And while Dean usually likes getting sounds out of Castiel, _that_ is not one of them. 

So he’s got a system. Turn off light. Lift covers and immediately slide one leg in, aligning with the angel’s side to radiate body heat thus allowing the hunter to lift the blanket higher and pull himself in being careful not to drop his body weight too hard onto the mattress or he gets The Pitiful SoundTM anyway, despite his earlier contortions.

This next part is _critical_. Knees must tuck behind knees. Arms must go around waist, hands smoothing around ribs, if Cas is already shirtless, or over hips, if he’s not, to get a warm palm against sleep warm skin. Huff breath against back of neck and wait.

Because Dean Winchester is a badass motherfucker. The big fucking spoon, he waits to be rewarded with a sleepy hum of pleasure and Castiel wiggling back into him so they are back to chest, Castiel’s ass cradled by Dean’s hips, ankles and fingers tangling. Sometimes Dean has to actually press a kiss to the back of Cas’ neck to initiate Operation Backwards Snuggle but he doesn’t mind, just feels a little more accomplished when he doesn’t have to. 

That’s right. Dean Winchester. Big Spoon since 1979.

At night anyway.

Because every morning he wakes up to the solid warmth of Castiel radiating against his back, one arm shoved under Dean’s pillow (or neck if Castiel managed to punch the pillow off the bed in his aggressive attempt to cuddle) while the other wrapped over Dean’s bicep, hand resting lightly against Dean’s crossed wrists Dean’s arms tucked against his own chest. Castiel always has one leg thrown over Dean’s as if he just happened to fall asleep in his attempt to climb over him. 

What Castiel does is more of an Octopus hug than a spoon so it doesn’t really count. It’s different, okay? Apples and oranges.

So yeah. Dean Winchester. Big fucking Spoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://deanwinchesterfirstofhisname.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
